


בנות | Girls

by Hagar



Series: Milk & Blood [3]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Tanakh
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Contemporary Setting, Female Friendship, Gen, Hebrew, Israel, POV Female Character, Translation Available
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>נערה עומדת בשולי גן שעשועים ומתבוננת. הילדים לא שמים לב אליה, גם לא האמהות. ככה היא אוהבת את זה.</p>
</div>There's a girl standing and watching at the edge of the playground. Nobody pays attention to her. She likes it that way.
            </blockquote>





	בנות | Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Girls | בנות](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698332) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar)



> This fic refused to be in English. ~~AO3's right-to-left rendering leaves something to be desired, so this is just going to have to be good enough.~~ It works!
> 
> [Translation available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/698332), because I love you guys.

נערה עומדת בשולי גן שעשועים ומתבוננת. הילדים לא שמים לב אליה, גם לא האמהות. שיער שחור, גופיית ספגטי שחורה, ג'ינס סקיני. אבות מזדמנים מסובבים את הראש.

ככה היא אוהבת את זה.

אם היא היתה רוצה גבר היא היתה הולכת למקום אחר. הבנים לא מעניינים אותה, לא בגיל הזה. הבנות, אולי, אבל היא מחפשת את האחת שתרגיש את זה, שתרים מבט, תיגש אליה ותציע לשחק ביחד והן בשלהן, לא מסתכלות עליה.

יש אשה שיושבת לבד על ספסל בצד השני של הגינה. לילית ראתה אותה קודם, אבל היא לא בהיריון. היא ניראית בת שלושים-ומשהו, עיניים חומות ושיער עם גוונים. עכשיו היא מסתכלת ללילית ישר בעיניים ומחייכת אליה, ולילית קולטת מי היא. אף ילדה קטנה לא תהיה שלה היום, לא אם יעל יושבת שם ושומרת עליהן.

לילית ניגשת ועומדת מולה, ידיים בכיסים. "אוף איתך. לכי מפה."

"מצטערת, מותק. זה לא עובד פה ככה."

זה עבד ככה כשהן היו שמה, בגלות, וזה עדיין עובד בתפוצות. אבל פה, בארץ, ליעל אין צרות אחרת לטפל בהן.

לילית צונחת על הספסל ליד יעל. "מה אני בסך הכל רוצה, ילד?"

"אני יודעת, מותק."

יעל מסתכלת עליה. לילית יכולה להרגיש את זה כשהן כל כך קרובות. "ואלו ילדות. זה לא כאילו שאני _באמת_ לוקחת אותן."

"תלוי איך את מגדירה את זה."

"זה יותר כמו לתת להן מתנה." לילית מסתכלת על יעל מהצד, ביישנית כאילו. "לא היית רוצה ילד?"

יעל נאנחת. "מה יהיה איתך?"

"לא, באמת." לילית מתכרבלת על הספסל, על הצד כדי להסתכל על יעל ברצינות. "לא היית רוצה ילד?"

"באמת, לי?"

לילית חושבת על זה רגע. "כן." המון זמן עבר מאז שליעל היו ילדים. ללילית לא היו באמת ילדים משלה אף פעם והיא הרבה יותר זקנה מיעל - למרות שיעל תמיד ניראית בת שלושים ולילית תמיד ניראית בת שש-עשרה, מקסימום עשרים - אבל יעל מגניבה. הן לגמרי יכולות להיות חברות.

"יאללה, בואי." יעל נעמדת. "שוקו מקופלת?"

"מה?"

"אני מזמינה."

לילית עושה פרצוף, בכוונה. "שוקו מקופלת לא עשוי בעיקר מחלב?"

יעל צוחקת. "אני לא יכולה לגעת בך ושתינו יודעות את זה. אבל אני יכולה להזמין אותך לקפה."

_קפה_ נשמע אחרת לגמרי משוקו, אבל לילית לא סובלת קפה, ואיכשהו זה לא מפתיע שיעל יודעת את זה.

יעל תופסת את הידיים של לילית ומושכת אותה לעמידה. "יאללה, לי. בואי."

לילית מנשקת אותה על הלחי, דווקא.

יעל צוחקת.

 

 


End file.
